Le numéro que vous avez demandé
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot posté en 3 parties, Yaoi, UA. Votre copain est pénible mais vous restez avec. Dernière partie : laisser son numéro à un sacré numéro.
1. Laisser une chance

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, One-shot posté en 3 parties, romance, humour et pourtant sérieux. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** C'est le kdo d'anniv de Luna que j'ai pu enfin finir (glory glory alléluia) !

**Résumé : **Votre copain est pénible mais vous restez avec. Il fait une connerie de plus et vous lui laissez une chance et ça saoule votre meilleur ami qui ne peut rien y faire.

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste vraiment bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

* * *

**Le numéro que vous avez demandé  
**

**-**

**1ère Partie : Laisser une chance  
**

**-**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, 13 avril 2009  
**

-

Duo s'était réveillé une heure avant le réveil et avait à peine dormi, en partie à cause d'une bonne quinte de toux.

_En avril… ne te découvre pas d'un fil… sauf qu'il ne s'était à aucun moment découvert._

_Juste découvert son lit vide. Encore. _

Depuis quelques temps son petit ami n'était là que par intermittence et quand il était là… même faire l'amour ne l'apaisait plus, au point qu'il ne pense qu'à hurler au lieu de lui dire bonjour, hurler au lieu de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Hurler et claquer la porte. Pour mieux revenir, s'excuser et filer doux et c'était… de plus en plus temporaire cette douceur aux allures de trêves, de paix armée.

Dormir seul n'était pas dramatique en soit quand on vivait seul, surtout quand les humeurs de son homme pouvaient en période de crise, justifier à elles seules la notion de « besoin d'espace »

-

- …

-

Chacun son appartement pouvait être un échec après tout ce temps, mais en même temps une mini délivrance puisqu'il avait un chez-lui.

Duo pouvait s'inquiéter un peu au lieu de se faire un sang d'encre, comme au début.

Duo s'inquiétait de moins en moins mais il avait très, très peu dormi.

Il se sentait coupable d'être à la fois mal et quelque part soulagé.

Il avait pris le pli, un mauvais, un faux, qu'il corrigerait au fer de l'espoir. Qu'_ils_ corrigeraient. Ensemble.

Duo grommela. Il pensait beaucoup trop pour se rendormir.

-

- Shit.

-

Après avoir tourné et viré entre ses draps pour faire bonne mesure, il avait tâtonné et déprogrammé son alarme de barbare, par mesure de précaution.

Puis, dépité, il avait rejeté sa couverture et, nu et dans le noir, s'était dirigé aux toilettes ; il se doucherait plus tard, ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter les néons de la salle de bains.

Il ouvrit la porte, bailla et s'appuya légèrement au porte-rouleau.

Seulement celui-ci céda et dérouleur et papier tombèrent dans le silence en un concerto pour plastique en lino majeur amplifié par l'écho.

Court et intense.

-

- AHHHHHHHHH !

-

Emporté par le mouvement ses doigts effleurèrent l'interrupteur et il se prit comme un voleur sous les projecteurs, la pleine puissance de l'ampoule changée la veille.

Rendez-vous. Vous êtes cerné. Vous n'échapperez pas à une journée de merde.

Dans sa hâte il ferma l'interrupteur trop vite – grillant l'ampoule neuve dans la manoeuvre.

Il cligna une fois, deux fois des paupières avant de s'asseoir, hébété sur la cuvette.

Il se relèverait plus tard.

… bien plus tard…

Oula… il n'allait pas falloir le faire chier aujourd'hui. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

-

- Comment tu fais pour sortir avec un tel con ?

-

Et c'est parti...

Certains, visiblement ne connaissaient pas la notion de ne pas faire chier.

Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention.

-

- Hello to you too, Quatre. Et il n'est pas con… il a juste ses moments, comme tout le monde…

-

Duo soupira.

C'était un sujet habituel. Un sujet sensible, comme son ami, qui ne supportait pas de le voir « comme ça »

Cassé.

A vif.

Usé.

Duo ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être à 100%.

Surtout quand on était dans l'humanitaire et sur le terrain.

Offrir un visage ravagé à ceux qui avaient tout ou trop perdu, ce n'était ni sérieux, ni juste.

C'était presque une offense que d'avoir une vie privée. Débile, injuste, complètement.

Un humain idéal. Comment ne pas péter les plombs parfois ?

Duo ne pouvait pas dire à Quatre qu'il avait raison : oui ils s'étaient disputés, oui il avait peu dormi… mais tout n'était pas si simple.

Et en cela, Quatre avait tort.

-

- Quatre.

-

Il était 11h00 dans le self gris aseptisé réservé aux employés.

Plus aseptisé que le « réfectoire des pensionnaires », où il officiait : il distribuait les repas et parfois était lui-même en cuisine.

Il avait des horaires décalés et mangeait plus tôt, pour pouvoir servir les repas jusqu'à 15h00.

Parfois il mangeait plus tard pour discuter un peu plus avec les pensionnaires. Il était beaucoup apprécié.

Il aimait d'ordinaire offrir de son temps et s'enrichir au contact de ceux qui devenaient parfois des amis.

Mais aujourd'hui Duo voulait respirer. Il en avait plein la tête.

Il était au boulot depuis 8h00 et avait réussi à être à peu près tranquille jusque-là.

Il était ainsi attablé, un plateau avec un jus d'oranges, un mauvais café et deux tartines bien trop beurrées.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un Quatre censé être de repos aujourd'hui et visiblement pas d'humeur à lâcher prise.

Le blond s'approcha de lui.

-

- Non mais tu les vois tes cernes ??? On dirait un panda. Il a pas autre chose à foutre que de te faire chier ?

-

Les amis avaient tendance à se ranger trop de son côté, à n'avoir qu'une partie de l'histoire et à juger en conséquences.

Cela pouvait être aussi adorable que pesant.

Le soutien trop appuyé forçait Duo à être trop objectif, à être dans l'excès inverse, à tout minimiser par habitude-amoureuse autant que par lassitude.

C'était dur d'être en couple parfois.

C'était dur d'avoir de bons amis aussi.

Il haussa les épaules. Ce serait bref.

-

- Il faut être deux pour se faire chier, Quatre.

-

Duo aurait pu dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son mec.

Juste pas un jour avec.

Mais il avait appris que ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Surtout avec Quatre.

La vérité le rattrapait toujours, virage en épingle, accident de parcours.

Crash.

Surtout, il n'aimait pas ça, mentir.

_Réminiscences, réminiscences..._

Ses parents avaient passé leur temps à se raconter de gros mensonges, de jolis mensonges pour aller évacuer le stress professionnel et conjugal…

sur le divan de leurs amants et maîtresses.

La meilleure des thérapies.

Un couple parfait aux multiples histoires de fesses.

Rien d'extraordinaire.

Duo but une gorgée de son café. Il sentait pointer un gros mal de crâne.

-

- Et tu vas me sortir quoi après ? Qu'en ce moment le boulot lui prend la tête ?

-

Se raconter des histoires entre adultes était une chose, la vie privée des parents ne regardant en rien leurs enfants.

_Papa travaille beaucoup, tu sais, pour soulager ses patients._

_Maman est restée plus tard pour aider un élève_

Raconter des histoires à ses mioches en n'étant pas suffisamment discret, laissant d'autres mioches plus méchants que maladroits effriter leurs repères en était une autre.

Les enfants étaient cruels quand il se servait des armes des adultes.

_J'ai vu ta maman embrasser mon grand frère comme à la télé._

_Papa m'a dit qu'à l'hôpital, on appelait ton papa le tombeur._

Duo buvait son café calmement, son attention rivée à la fois à ses souvenirs et à Quatre qui serrait les dents.

-

- Voilà.

-

Duo n'était ni stupide, ni nostalgique. S'il comprenait que ses parents lui aient menti à l'époque, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

Ou ne pas l'apprendre de cette façon, s'il y avait quelque chose à apprendre, une façon de l'apprendre.

La vie privée des parents ne regardait en rien les enfants. Sauf quand elle devenait, par imprudence, publique.

Quatre était stoïque comme à son habitude. Mais intérieurement il trépignait.

-

- Bordel, Duo…

-

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, de cette hypocrisie ambiante, de son silence qui prévenait l'implosion familiale.

_Papa ne sait pas que maman. Maman ne sait pas que papa. Mais quels imbéciles._

Les enfants sont grands, les enfants sont partis, pourquoi restent-ils ? Que reste-t-il ?

Les apparences ? Un peu plus ? On s'en fout.

Les secrets des enfants ne regardaient en rien leurs parents.

Même si ces secrets étaient mieux gardés qu'ils ne les garderaient jamais eux-mêmes.

Un bon mensonge était un mensonge maîtrisé, sans dommages collatéraux.

Les yeux de Quatre étaient un peu plus sombres, plus vite.

Quatre monterait en puissance plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Duo ne voulait pas péter un câble mais c'était mal parti. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

-

- …

- Tu vas me sortir cette excuse combien de fois par semaine ? Et lui tu le laisseras combien de temps te baratiner ?

- Quatre. Je veux finir mon mauvais café et avoir la paix.

-

Sous-entendu : « pas aujourd'hui »

Duo regardait la vie avec des yeux d'enfants sans innocence et sans concession.

Il la regardait avec son cœur et sa tête, même si son entourage – dont faisait parti Quatre - pensait à tort qu'il ne voyait que par le premier.

Les faux-semblants il le laissait aux autres. Ce qui ne le rendait pas naïf pour autant.

En vérité Duo haïssait le mensonge parce qu'il le maîtrisait à la perfection.

Quatre poursuivait, sans relâche, se retenant avec peine de taper du poing sur la table,

sa voix montant à peine.

-

- Vas dire ça à ton mec. On bosse tous, bordel ! Ca justifie que tu tires une gueule de déterré chaque fois que monsieur a ses humeurs ?

-

C'est vrai que Duo avait oublié qu'il évitait les miroirs ce matin.

Trop de luminosité dans la salle de bain.

Il avait l'air si horrible que ça ?

En tous cas il se sentait épuisé, c'était sûr.

Encore une gorgée d'un café qui tiédissait trop vite.

-

- Je suis juste vanné. Faut que je dorme et… qu'on me foute la paix.

- Faut que tu te changes, ouais ? On dirait que t'as dormi dans tes vêtements.

-

Duo était en jeans délavés, polo et baskets noirs et il était propre.

…

-

- Faut que tu le largues ça ne peut plus durer. Je sais que ça te saoule que je me répète. Mais je ne me répèterais pas si tu m'écoutais.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie, Quatre.

-

Duo posa sa tasse si fort qu'elle aurait pu se briser.

Son ton était très froid, aussi froid que son regard indigo.

Le bleu foncé pouvait être glacé même s'il était un peu violacé.

Le bleu lagon pouvait donner des frissons.

-

- Non, Duo. Il fait ce qu'il veut de ta vie. Il te manipule, te retourne le cerveau, te culpabilise. Il ne se sent pas bien donc il te pourrit. Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas innocent dans l'affaire, Quatre.

- Non. Et c'est ça le problème. T'es conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Et tu restes.

- …

- Si tu mettais autant de détermination à l'envoyer bouler qu'à m'envoyer chier on ne serait pas là à discuter.

- On ne discute pas. Tu parles et tu voudrais que je t'écoute. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-

Qamar « Quatre » Raberba Winner avait gagné son diminutif en passant quatre fois son permis avant de l'obtenir.

On aurait dû le surnommer « adorable pittbull ». Il était petit, musclé et pouvait être dangereux si on cherchait des noises à ses amis ou à lui-même.

Il était d'une beauté incroyable, de cœur comme de corps, et beaucoup s'étaient laissés prendre par sa voix grave et douce, sa bouche pleine et son sourire franc, ses yeux lagon et sa chevelure soleil.

-

- Ben si tu m'écoutais tu n'en serais pas là. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en m'envoyant chier j'abandonnerais ?

- …

-

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison

A côté de ça, ce ne serait pas Quatre.

-

- T'aimes les causes perdues donc tu sors avec lui. Je t'aime toi et je sais qu'il y a un peu de lumière dans toute cette merde.

- Quatre…

-

Quatre avait cette franchise brute, agaçante quand on avait besoin de tact, de paix.

Quatre avait été discret au début de sa relation avec Ben.

Il lui avait juste dit : « je le sens pas. Mais bon, à voir »

Puis sont venus les problèmes… récurrents.

Ben ne comprenait pas l'attention qu'il accordait à ses pensionnaires. Ben ne comprenait pas que parfois il dépasse ses horaires parce que l'un d'entre eux avait un peu plus le cafard.

Ben gagnait plus d'argent que lui mais n'était pas aussi épanoui, pas reconnu dans son travail, alors il le lui faisait sentir par des cris, des claquements de porte.

Des absences. Des coups au moral, au cœur, là où ça faisait plus mal.

Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Jamais. Et il n'avait pas intérêt ou il lui arracherait le bras. Et le reste.

Et éventuellement, Quatre l'enterrerait vivant.

En attendant…

-

- J'en ai marre de devoir limite justifier les actes de mon mec.

- T'aurais pas eu à le faire si t'étais pas avec ce minable. Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de te voir comme ça ?

- …

-

Ben pouvait être mesquin, puéril, imparfait quand ça n'allait pas.

Mais il pouvait être aussi gentil, tendre, amoureux s'il était d'humeur. Ben n'était pas qu'un infâme salaud qui le faisait souffrir, Duo était très gentil mais il n'était pas toujours tendre et savait aussi frapper là où ça faisait mal, même s'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Et il avait frapper un peu souvent ces derniers temps, sous la ceinture et même au-dessus. Duo détestait ce qu'il était doucement en train de devenir mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Ben et Duo se connaissaient depuis longtemps, avaient fait le lycée ensemble avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à une réunion d'anciens et de fil en aiguille les choses s'étaient faîtes.

Ce que l'on pouvait oublier parfois, c'était que les copains d'avant, parfois ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils soient « d'avant »

Ce n'était parfois pas fait pour qu'ils soient de « maintenant »

Mais si épuisé qu'il était parfois par Ben, par sa vie de couple… il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ça. Pas après trois ans. Pas après avoir été amis avant d'être plus. Il n'avait pas toujours été cynique et froid et Duo n'avait pas toujours été amer et fatigué.

C'était une mauvaise passe, le genre de chose que les amis qui vous voient tristes parfois – eux pensent que c'est « à répétition » - ne comprennent pas, ne comprendront jamais.

-

- Je suis ton ami, pas un hypocrite. Je suis pas là pour te dire ce que tu veux entendre ou pour te faire écouter mes silences.

-

Duo savait qu'il ne mangerait pas son marbré finalement.

Il ne chercha plus à raisonner Quatre ; il en avait sa claque.

Ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans, depuis que Duo était entré à « Bouge ! », une association humanitaire type Restos du cœur : les actions allaient de l'aide alimentaire à l'aide au logement, en passant par la réinsertion par l'emploi.

Ceux qui étaient en situation de détresse absolue, sans la moindre ressource pouvaient être logés temporairement au siège ou dans des locaux d'appoint mis à disposition par de généreux donateurs ou les conseils régionaux, parfois généraux quand arrivaient les élections.

Ceux qui bénéficiaient de ce régime spécial, l'équipe les appelait affectueusement ses « pensionnaires »

Ceux qui étaient victimes de violences pouvaient bénéficier d'une aide juridique, dispensée gratuitement par Quatre qui pouvait aller jusqu'à les défendre au tribunal.

L'association le payait au lance-pierre mais il s'en contrefichait : il ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent.

Tout ça avait dû lui monter un peu à la tête. A trop être confronté à la violence il pouvait extrapoler en voyant certaines choses.

Ou il devait amalgamer.

-

- Quatre, tu dois me confondre avec tes clients. Je sais me défendre.

-

C'était un coup bas mais il en avait marre, marre, marre.

Pas de raison que ce soit les mêmes qui encaissent et décaissent.

Le regard de Quatre ne se fit pas plus dur.

-

- Tu _sais_, oui, c'est ça le problème. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu _feras_. Tu ne le fais déjà pas, tu subis sa violence et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Je ne subis pas !

-

Duo se leva.

Quatre resta de marbre.

-

- Tu subis, Duo. Tu crois que tu te défends, tu crois que tu ripostes mais ça continue, ça empire et ça ne sert à rien. La différence entre certains de mes clients et toi ? Là je la vois pas. Tu es plus lassé que révolté. Et c'est moi qui t'énerves plus que ta situation.

- Et tu as raison. Ben a des problèmes, merde ! Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'évacuer. Il a besoin qu'on lui laisse sa chance. On a tous droit à une seconde chance.

- La vie c'est pas un Monopoly et même, la carte Chance elle n'est pas illimitée. Tu te racontes des fables si tu crois qu'il va changer, Duo. Ressaisis-toi.

- …

-

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Quatre et lui étaient d'accord, il fallait que cela cesse.

Quatre et lui n'étaient pas d'accord : Duo n'était pas prêt à partir.

Même s'il y pensait.

Plus on attaquerait Ben, plus il le défendrait.

C'était ridicule. C'était instinctif. C'était comme ça. Et Quatre continuait de parler.

-

- Y a que toi qui changes, là. Y a que toi qui t'enfonces. La diplomatie je la laisse aux gens qui ont le temps de perdre du temps. T'as encore l'occasion de te tirer, Duo et je n'abandonnerais pas.

- …

- Tu aimes Ben et tu laisses couler et c'est ton droit même si ça m'enrage. Je t'aime toi. Qu'il aille plus loin qu'il n'y va en ce moment et je l'explose. Juridiquement ou non.

-

Et Duo savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Il connaissait Quatre dans un prétoire. Il connaissait Quatre dans la vie. Toujours à mille pour cent pour ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il respectait. Dans l'excès quand il était convaincu et quand il avait peur.

Une vraie grande gueule qui ne se contentait pas de gueuler. Qui agissait.

Une vraie force de caractère. Une vraie plaie. Un véritable ami, même si Duo devait s'en rappeler très fort à l'heure actuelle, pour ne pas le sortir définitivement de sa vie, même si Quatre pensait agir pour son bien.

Sur un coup de tête on pouvait faire n'importe quoi, sur un coup de colère aussi. Mais pas au point de virer l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivées et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, même si Ben les éloignait.

-

- Je t'aime aussi, blondasse. Mais tu me fais chier.

-

Une vibration accompagnée d'une douce mélodie mono de très vieux portable le fit sursauter.

Duo décocha un sourire à Quatre, levant une fesse pour extirper le portable de la poche de son jean.

-

- Ma fesse vient de se faire molester par mon portable.

-

Quatre secoua la tête aussi amusé que dépité.

Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Duo larguerait son âne de copain, hélas.

Reprendre après une interruption c'était difficile, ce n'était pas pour rien que les breaks – inventions inutiles de gens empêtrés dans la routine et la peur d'être seuls - ne marchaient pratiquement jamais (à son humble avis)

Il se serait bien contenté d'un break entre eux…

-

- Ton portable est moche mais il a du goût.

-

Duo éclata de rire, signe qu'il était soulagé que la discussion ne reprenne pas.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'avoir un pincement au cœur : le rire avait laissé place à une exclamation de surprise à la lecture du message.

-

- ' the fuck?

- C'est un 'the fuck' cool ou un 'the fuck' qui fait chier ?

-

Duo écarquillait les yeux et lisait et relisait les mêmes lignes.

-

- …

- Quoi ? C'est un sms pour que tu rappelles un ami imaginaire au 08 quelque chose 5 euros la connexion, 2 € le message ?

- …

- Y a quelqu'un qui est mort ?

- …

- ACCOUCHE !

-

Duo ne répondait toujours pas.

Mais ses joues rougissaient un peu et un petit sourire vint taquiner le coin de ses lèvres.

Il tendit son téléphone à Quatre.

-

- « 20h00 resto habituel. A ce soir, trésor. »

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

-

- Un admirateur secret ?

-

Duo plissa des yeux comme un chat tout content.

-

- Non c'est Ben.

- Euh… t'es sûr que c'est lui ?

-

Duo tapa son portable comme Al taperait Ziggy dans une série qu'il adorait dans son enfance.

D'ailleurs son portable s'appelait Ziggy Jr.

-

- Oui c'est son numéro, tu crois que je le connaîtrais pas depuis le temps ? Mon portable bogue depuis des semaines, faut que j'en change.

- Puisqu'il arrive quand même à te joindre, ton portable marche trop bien à mon goût.

-

Duo fit les gros yeux et Quatre tira la langue.

-

- …

- C'est quoi le binz ?

- Quand Ben m'appelle il n'y a que son numéro qui s'affiche, pas son prénom.

- Il a deux numéros de portable ?

-

Duo fronça des sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport.

Quatre semblait ne pas voir l'importance du problème.

-

- Oui. Un pro et un perso. Pourquoi ?

-

Quatre haussa les épaules.

-

- C'est normal. Tu as dû enregistrer deux fois le même numéro sous deux contacts différents. C'est pour ça que ton portable ne peut pas identifier l'appelant. Du coup seul le numéro s'affiche.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas mon portable qui merde ?

-

Quatre lui fit un clin d'œil.

-

- En l'occurrence là c'est une erreur humaine. Te rassure ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois et il a fallu que je me paye une honte pour le comprendre.

- Ah, ça me rassure du coup. En ce moment je suis ric rac et je me voyais mal changer d'abonnement pour avoir un nouveau portable qui sert à tous sauf téléphoner.

-

Un silence, puis.

-

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Il ne s'excuse jamais d'habitude. Là il m'invite à dîner c'est peut-être bon signe ?

-

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Il suffit de te nourrir pour que tu pardonnes ?

- Je ne pardonne pas, Quatre. Je laisse des chances. On a tous droit à l'erreur, n'en déplaise à sa seigneurie. C'est la vie !

- ...

-

Quatre préféra ne pas répondre.

-

- Oula, faut que je me grouille, les affamés vont débarquer.

-

Duo enfourna une tartine avant de beurrer la joue droite de Quatre de bisous.

Quatre se vengea en enfournant l'autre tartine dégoulinante de beurre et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Duo s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main.

-

- Beurk !

-

Avant de répondre au sms avec enthousiasme sous le regard dépité de Quatre…

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

Voilà la première partie

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Prochaine partie : le passé de Quatre, un soupçon de Trowa et une grande partie du dîner de réconciliation.

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤et hop ¤


	2. Laisser faire le destin

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, One-shot posté en 3 parties, romance, humour et pourtant sérieux. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** C'est le kdo d'anniv de Luna que j'ai pu enfin finir (glory glory alléluia) !

**Résumé : **Votre copain est pénible mais vous restez avec. Il fait une connerie de plus et vous lui laissez une chance et ça saoule votre meilleur ami qui ne peut rien y faire.

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste vraiment bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

* * *

**Le numéro que vous avez demandé  
**

**-**

**2ème Partie : Laisser faire le destin  
**

**-**

**Réfectoire, 12h30**

-

- Les gens, faut reprendre des forces ! Et en plus c'est pas dégueu. Comment ça pour une fois ? Allez, allez !

-

La mauvaise humeur de Duo était passée.

Il suffisait d'une chose pour en chasser une autre. Le plus petit du positif chasserait toujours le négatif avec lui.

Le plus petit des sms rendait les vilaines choses transparentes, pour « aller à l'essentiel ».

C'était une des choses qui le rendait à la fois si extraordinaire… et si banal.

Ça rendait Quatre malade. Mais c'était comme ça.

-

Après leur conversation à sens unique, Duo était parti servir et Quatre avait tenté d'avancer sur un dossier, sans succès.

C'était difficile d'avancer quand votre client vous posait un lapin.

C'était loin d'être la première fois bien sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à être blasé.

Quatre savait qu'il s'investissait trop, que ce n'était pas bon pour son ulcère.

Quatre savait tout ça mais il faisait comme Duo : chaque fois qu'une chose positive intervenait…

-

Quatre n'arrivait pas à être blasé, c'est sûr. Mais il se détachait progressivement, il le sentait. Et il le vivait comme un échec. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Mais s'il commençait à se dire ça, il n'essaierait même plus parce que c'était « comme ça ». C'était « normal »

Déformation professionnelle. Déformation personnelle. Il avait besoin de vacances.

Il était venu manger au réfectoire et avait vu le sourire de Duo, le sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

… ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que son ami verrait la lumière.

Quatre apporta son plateau-repas vide au comptoir et regarda sa montre : 13h30.

Il devait retourner à son bureau, il avait rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, en espérant que le prochain ne se désisterait pas aussi. Visiblement c'était un jour sans.

-

- Hey Quat'. T'auras un peu de temps pour moi dans l'après'm ou c'est blindé ?

-

Un air de « sans rancune », « on est amis même si on n'est pas d'accord. »

-

- C'est blindé jusqu'à 18h00. A moins que…

- Nan je vais pas pouvoir après, j'ai rendez-vous, hé.

- Oui.

- Cache ta joie ou je vais finir par croire que j'ai mes chances avec toi.

-

Evidemment que non, sinon ce serait plus simple.

Quatre n'avait jamais voulu d'une chance avec Duo, même à l'époque où il en avait eu une, à son arrivée. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, surtout qu'il avait été très mal remplacé. Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et Quatre se fendit d'un laconique.

-

- Je cache ma joie.

-

Quatre avait réussi à être drôle, à répondre d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Et visiblement ça avait marché, Duo riait de bon cœur. A moins que lui aussi ne manipule les faux-semblants.

-

- Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard, hein, Quat' ?

-

Un air de sans rancune. C'était doux et c'était amer, aussi.

Un air de silence.

-

- C'est à toi qu'il faut le dire. C'est toi qui va au resto.

- Ouais. Mon resto préféré en plus.

-

Les yeux de Duo pétillaient d'espérance.

-

- …

- A demain, belle blonde !

-

La belle blonde fit un petit signe de tête, répondant au signe de la main débordant d'enthousiasme.

Quatre traversait le réfectoire et tournait pour prendre le couloir le plus long du monde qui débouchait sur l'ascenseur de l'apocalypse – comprendre monte-charge vieux comme le monde et tout aussi dangereux - quand il percuta de plein fouet une épaule.

Une épaule en jeans, baskets et polo noir, fines lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez.

-

- Putain…

- Putain à toi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme un mec qui a la cloison nasale éclatée.

-

Quatre se dégageait avec humeur quand il entendit.

-

- Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, _Winner_. Ce n'est pas parce que tes intentions sont bonnes qu'elles sont comprises ou appréciées.

- Je t'ai demandé l'heure ? Parce que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Barton.

-

Piotr Owan Barton, trésorier. Le mur des lamentations (j'ai pas de budget, on pourrait pas… Non.)

« Piotr » pour sa mère.

« Owan » pour son père.

« Pétrole Han ou Pietro l'âne » pour les gosses en primaire, les petits rats.

« Trowa », quand il s'était fait enlever les dents de sagesse à la rentrée du collège, qu'on lui avait demandé de se présenter et qu'il avait du répondre avec ses joues de hamster un « incompréhensible – tro - wanne » aussi intelligible que le cri d'un big foot. Trowa avait été adopté depuis par les plus proches.

« Obi Wan » pour Duo.

« Barton » pour Quatre. Tout comme il était _Qamar R. Winner _ pour lui, comme indiqué sur son CV. Le maître Collard du pauvre.

Trowa Barton serait toujours celui qui lui dirait « Les procédures c'est ce qui coûte le plus cher, je ne t'apprends rien. Le service juridique rentre dans ses frais avec les dommages et intérêts. On est un peu trop dans le rouge, choisis mieux tes affaires »

Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était de la lucidité.

-

- Je parle du « cache ta joie » ou de ton avis sur le resto de réconciliation de ce soir.

- …

- J'allais me prendre un snack et j'ai entendu.

- Mêle-toi de ton cul, Barton.

- Comme toi, je suppose ?

-

Barton était né en France de parents Ukrainiens et Irlandais, réfugiés politiques.

Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'un ou l'autre de ses pays d'origines, mais il leur faisait, paraît-il, un vibrant hommage physique avec sa chevelure auburn, ses yeux verts translucides, sa haute stature et sa musculature « typiques de chez lui».

Si typiques qu'en fait tout le monde pensait qu'il était Québécois.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Duo disait que sa voix invitait au voyage : son français était parfait tout en conservant un accent aux vertus érotiques et apaisantes. Totalement atypique. Ni trop rond, ni trop sec. Sucré et traître comme le Baileys.

C'était Barton qui avait convaincu Wu Fei Chang, le président, de la nécessité d'une permanence juridique, même s'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle soit gérée de cette manière.

C'était Barton, quand il était là, qui arrondissait les angles avec Duo, quand Quatre s'enflammait à cause de Ben. L'ami parfait, l'ami qui comprenait. L'ami qui respectait. L'ami qu'en général on préférait.

Pour Quatre, c'était des amis comme Trowa qui ruinaient toute ses tentatives de mettre du plomb dans la tête de Duo.

Barton était l'un des rares à le faire ouvertement sortir de ses gonds.

-

- Je devrais me taire ? Faire comme toi, peut-être ?

- Si lui dire les choses autrement pour qu'il les écoute au lieu de les zapper c'est faire comme moi alors oui.

-

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. L'exaspération se manifestait chez Trowa Barton par un clignement de l'œil et un renforcement de son accent.

-

- Autrement ça marche pas et tu le sais. Ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort. Il adorait quand je ne le bousculais pas.

- Tu le saoules à lui ravager la tête avec des conséquences qu'il ne voit même pas.

-

Quatre renifla.

-

- C'est mieux que je lui ravage la tête qu'il ne lui ravage la gueule. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

-

Quatre pensait la discussion terminée. Il contourna la colonne humaine et fit quelques pas décidés avant de se faire rattraper, quelques mètres plus loin.

-

- Pourquoi es-tu si persuadé que ce sera l'escalade ? D'après ce que Duo dit ils en sont loin d'être là.

- La violence morale on l'identifie difficilement. Il dit ce qu'il veut, je sais ce que je vois.

-

Quatre et Trowa marchaient à un rythme soutenu.

-

- Tu vois trop et c'est le problème.

-

Quatre s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna.

Son regard était tellement glacial que le trésorier en aurait presque regretté ses paroles.

Presque.

-

- J'ai viré mon père de chez mes parents, Barton. Manu militari. J'y ai cassé une de mes dents, entre autres.

- Hein ?

-

Trowa eut le mérite d'être surpris. Quatre et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ils étaient juste tous les deux de très bons amis de Duo.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, il connaissait beaucoup de choses de Qamar R. Winner. Des choses qui étaient sur son CV. Des choses dont il parlait quand avec Duo et lui ils allaient boire un verre « entre couilles »

Quatre Winner ne parlait presque jamais de sa famille; il y avait de la douceur quand il parlait de ses petits frères et sœurs, mais il ne parlait jamais, absolument jamais de ses parents.

C'était une première.

Quatre poursuivit, passant la pointe de sa langue sur sa canine gauche à la pointe cassée.

Ça lui conférait un sourire canaille, un petit côté mauvais garçon, voire sexe, il fallait le reconnaître.

-

- Deux. Je l'ai foutu dehors parce que ma mère lui trouvait des excuses type « c'est la pression », « il a perdu son statut dans l'entreprise », « il a perdu le respect de ses collègues », « il a perdu la confiance de sa famille ».

- …

-

Ceci expliquait cela… mais Trowa ne voyait objectivement pas le rapport avec Duo.

Les yeux de Quatre étaient froids mais sa voix était d'une neutralité effrayante.

Détachée.

-

- …

- « Il a perdu » « il a perdu »… jamais elle ne s'est dit qu'il avait surtout « perdu face au fisc à vouloir les prendre pour des cons », « perdu la face à avoir traîné la réputation de la famille et de ses partenaires financiers dans la boue ». « Perdu le droit d'être un père quand il n'avait été qu'un donneur de sperme ».

- …

-

Réputation de la famille…

Quatre… _Qamar_ était un Winner… un vrai.

Les coïncidences existaient, Winner n'étant pas un nom de famille rare en Angleterre et Quatre disait avoir des origines françaises, anglaises et kabyles.

Trowa ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Qamar, le type qui s'est gaufré plusieurs années de suite au permis, soit un des héritiers de la dynastie Winner, célèbres armateurs.

C'était tout simplement impensable qu'un membre de l'une des familles les plus riches du monde vienne s'enterrer dans une association humanitaire parisienne à travailler presque bénévolement.

S'il avait eu des envies de social il aurait pu être à la tête de sa propre fondation.

A moins qu'il n'ait été déshérité pour avoir mis son père à la porte ?

Quatre continua, impassible.

-

- Par contre ma mère était championne du monde pour se sentir coupable de la déchéance paternelle, de ne « pas avoir été assez ». D'avoir été « trop ». Mais pas comme il faut. Jamais. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Ca ne te rappelle pas les « j'aurais pas du » et les « c'est pas de sa faute » à répétition de Duo ?

-

Ca n'avait objectivement qu'un vague rapport pour qui était trop impliqué. Quatre amalgamait depuis tout ce temps.

C'était délicat.

-

- Ca peut y ressembler de loin mais je comprends que Duo ne fasse pas nécessairement le rapprochement. Sa vie ce n'est pas Dallas, sauf ton respect. C'est peut-être une mauvaise passe.

- Oui « comme d'habitude » ? Et ce n'est pas Dallas, ce n'est pas Dallas… Si t'as que ce genre de conneries à me sortir, abstiens-toi.

- Hey, tu me parles autrement.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil et détacha chaque mot froidement. Dangereusement. Doucement.

-

- Hey, _Trowa_. Quand tu arrêteras de dire des conneries, j'arrêterais de dire que tu en dis. Pas avant. Ok ?

-

Trowa venait de se faire appeler « Trowa » par l'avocat. Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Trowa venait de se faire jeter en beauté.

Quatre était comme ça quand il défendait ses clients, ses amis.

Tout feu tout flamme.

Entier. Certains diraient trop. Lui s'assumait complètement.

-

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, _Quatre_.

-

A première fois, première fois et demie. C'était étrange.

Trowa et Quatre c'était bien trop familier pour des non-amis.

L'avocat poursuivit.

-

- La thune ne te met à l'abri que du besoin. Pas du besoin d'aide. C'est la même pression, Barton, et Duo prend le même chemin que mes riches parents. Mon père ne mettait pas de roustes à ma mère au début, il hurlait, bousillait ce qu'il avait sous la main et la faisait, _nous_ faisait nous sentir plus bas que terre. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Winner… il n'a jamais levé la main sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots « au début » ?

- …

-

Quatre parlait avec un détachement qui mettait mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'était pas feint.

-

- Bref, ça a empiré. Quand j'ai été assez fort je l'ai foutu dehors. Et j'ai porté plainte. Ma mère m'en a voulu, m'en veut encore d'ailleurs parce que « ça entachait le nom des Winner ». Parce qu'elle « gérait » et que je ne « comprenais pas », que « j'en faisais trop ».

- …

- Mais les petits derniers aujourd'hui ne sont même pas ados. S'il avait à l'époque levé la main sur eux comme il l'avait fait avec nous, c'était moi qu'on aurait mis en taule et pas pour un minable détournement de fonds. Sans. Le. Moindre. Regret.

-

Quatre revivait son passé quelque peu difficile, une mère dépressive et bourgeoise, élevée dans l'idée qu'il fallait vouer une dévotion totale à son mari.

Un père absent ou trop présent quand il cherchait à faire mal.

Quatre aurait pu être complètement détruit, effacé. Il avait puisé en son passé une détermination sans faille, un caractère en acier trempé. Un cœur doux mais une main de fer, confinant à l'intransigeance.

Il ne supportait pas la violence quelle que soit sa forme, surtout la violence morale que l'on avait beaucoup de mal à détecter, que d'après lui on passait son temps à justifier, raisonner, psychanalyser à outrance, raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'être l'avocat de ceux qui n'avaient aucun recours.

D'être l'un des meilleurs et dans les cas qui le nécessitaient, être bénévole, pour aider le maximum. Et de devoir démasquer les menteurs aussi, prêts à tout pour ruiner la vie de leur conjoint. Ce n'était pas une sinécure.

-

- Ton père est encore en prison ?

-

Quatre haussa les épaules.

-

- Il purge sa peine, c'est un prisonnier exemplaire. Il fait de la figuration chez son psy. Il fait semblant de se plier aux exigences du juge pour obtenir une réduction de peine – quand on gruge des boîtes on fait plus de prison que quand on est violent - et ne pas perdre le peu qu'il lui reste de son héritage.

- Désolé.

-

Quatre balaya la compassion de la main.

-

- Ne le sois pas. Les gens dans mon cas, soit ils sont psy pour essayer de comprendre, soit ils sont avocats pour apprendre à se défendre. Soit ils vont en taule. J'ai choisi.

- …

- Et puis je connais les règles du jeu, je n'ai aucune illusion. Mais je sais me servir du système et c'est ce qui compte. C'est de la mascarade, mais du moment que mes petits frères et ma mère s'en sortent, je veux bien me servir de la loi si parfois mal faite soit-elle. Et quand ça ne marchera plus, si nécessaire, je me servirais de mes poings.

- Est-ce que Duo le sait ?

-

Trowa ne s'attendait pas à cette confession et pourtant quelque part ce n'était pas étonnant : il était plus facile de parler à quelqu'un que l'on connaissait vaguement sans la moindre attache, qu'à quelqu'un que l'on connaissait un peu trop.

Surtout que Quatre se fichait royalement de son opinion.

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Non. Je lui dirais un jour à l'occasion. Quand il sera avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne se servira pas de mon passé pour me dire que j'amalgame. Déjà qu'il se sert de mon présent, de mon travail. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, d'ailleurs.

-

Il lui décocha un sourire canaille.

-

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu insistes. Mais je reste persuadé que tu n'as pas la bonne méthode avec Duo. Et Ben n'est pas forcément comme ton père.

-

Quatre éclata d'un rire cynique avant de reprendre sa marche, Trowa sur ses talons.

Encore quelques mètres et il arriverait enfin à cet ascenseur, que ce donneur de leçons le lâche un brin.

Quatre irait au septième, Trowa, au premier. Ils étaient au rez de chaussée.

-

- Non, sans blagues, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Je suis pas au courant qu'il ne m'écoute pas et que je le gonfle, je suis blond jusqu'au bout.

- …

- Et je confonds tous les mecs minables avec mon père, évidemment, ils sont tous manipulateurs et certains ne sont pas malades ou en détresse. Tout se rapporte à l'écorché vif que je suis. Et tu voudrais que j'en parle à Duo ?

- …

- Et c'est quoi la bonne méthode, hein, _Trowa_ ? Etre une oreille attentive qui écoutera les sempiternelles histoires en hochant la tête comme un labrador sur la plage arrière d'une caisse ?

- …

- Laisser faire ? Le laisser se rendre compte tout seul ? Et il se passe quoi quand il est trop tard, _Trowa_ ? Il se passe quoi quand non pas les gens mais vos amis ne voient jamais ou ne veulent jamais voir leurs erreurs ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe toi qui sais tout ? Toi qui fais tout correctement ?

-

Quatre l'avait appelé Trowa à plusieurs reprises.

Quatre ne criait jamais. Il haussait le ton, parlait avec conviction. Avec force.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Barton était un des rares à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Si l'accent de Trowa ressortait quand il était ému, l'accent kabyle de Quatre en faisant tout autant.

Ainsi, le Trowa à la française devenait « Torowa »

-

- Tu te bases sur ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu perçois. Mais dans les faits tu as quoi à part la version subjective de Duo, _maître_ ? A part tes impressions de visu ? A part une intime conviction ? A moins que tu n'aies eu accès à son casier judiciaire ?

- Hmph. Le casier judiciaire c'est un piège à cons et il y en a de très cons : seuls ceux qui se font prendre en ont un. Ça ne veut pas dire que ceux qui n'en ont pas soient clean.

- Tu as fouillé alors ?

-

Quatre secoua la tête.

-

- Je ne suis pas aussi intrusif qu'on le pense, sans compter qu'on n'y a pas accès comme ça, ce n'est pas Disneyland.

- Et parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment de preuves matérielles pour fouiller plus avant.

- Malheureusement.

- Laisser tes propres angoisses régir la vie de Duo ce n'est pas une solution.

- Je me passe de ta psychanalyse de merde, Docteur Barton. Je ne passerai pas à côté de Duo, par contre. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je me démerde avec ma conscience.

- Tu veux dire quoi, là ? Que je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille ?

- J'en dis qu'on est libres de nos choix. Duo choisit ce type. Je choisis d'essayer de les faire rompre. Tu fais tes propres choix.

-

Mais Trowa ne s'en laissa pas conter.

-

- Il se peut quand même que tu te trompes. Il se peut aussi que ce soit l'homme de sa vie et qu'ils aient une mauvaise passe.

- …

- Encore.

- Tu penses ça, toi ? Sincèrement ?

- Non. Mais c'est possible, je ne suis pas devin.

-

Quatre renifla.

s-

- Et moi je suis avocat. Je ramasse les miettes. J'essaie d'éviter que Duo ne se brise.

- Il a peut-être besoin de se planter pour repartir ?

-

Mais se planter à quel point ? Ah, l'ascenseur, enfin. Trowa en avait la phobie, heureusement pour Quatre.

-

- …

- Et puis… Duo est plus fort que tu ne le penses, Quatre.

-

Il l'avait de nouveau appelé Quatre. Ça allait devenir une habitude.

-

- Je le sais très bien. C'est quand on est fort qu'on fait n'importe quoi. Parce qu'on se croit infaillible.

- Tu es aussi borné que lui.

-

Cette fois il en avait vraiment marre.

-

- Oh, fous-moi la paix. Et pourquoi on se parle déjà ? Va te faire foutre.

-

Ah. La conversation prenait un cours normal. Ils se disaient va te faire foutre au moins une fois dans la journée, quand ça concernait le travail.

Et le soir, quand ils se voyaient avec Duo.

-

- Toi d'abord.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Duo non plus.

- Ouais.

-

Quatre allait prendre l'ascenseur quand il l'attrapa par le coude, le faisant faire volteface.

Il plongea son regard vert dans le sien avant de dire.

-

- Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Quatre.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami non plus.

- On est tous les deux des amis de Duo.

- Viens en au fait. Toi et moi ne serons jamais d'accord et tu le sais.

-

Trowa soupira.

-

- Je ne dis pas que j'ai des solutions. Je dis qu'avec un peu de chance, tu as tort. Que les choses peuvent s'améliorer entre eux. Et qu'ils peuvent être heureux.

- Ben voyons…

- En tous cas je le lui souhaite puisque c'est ce qu'il veut.

- Ouais ben on veut pas toujours ce qui est mieux pour soi.

- C'est possible, tu n'es pas voyant.

- Toi non plus. C'est l'histoire sans fin.

- Mais si tu continues à pousser Duo j'ai bien peur qu'il choisisse. Et qu'il préfère perdre un ami qui lui _veut_ du bien à un amant qui lui _fait_ du bien.

-

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard bleu.

Mais la tristesse n'avait en aucun cas voilé la détermination.

Pire, elle l'avait renforcée.

-

- Il pourra cesser de se considérer comme mon ami. Mais je serais toujours le sien. Et je pourrais me regarder en face sans diplomatie ni complaisance. Je ne suis pas parfait, juste cohérent.

-

Quatre se dégagea au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent.

-

- Quoi qu'il en soit c'est sa décision et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Peut-être qu'il lui faut un autre homme pour lui donner le coup de pouce nécessaire ? Que ce serait plus utile que ton bourrage de crâne ?

- Je déteste ce genre de solutions idiotes, ça fait sitcom. Ça fait pire que mieux. Ça fait j'ai besoin d'un mec pour m'en sortir et s'il se barre retour à la case départ.

- Ca ne vaudrait pas mieux que Ben ?

-

Quatre soupira. Barton, ce champion de désamorçage de bombes.

Ils se prenaient très souvent la tête, mais le brun essayait toujours de faire en sorte d'arrondir les angles. Toujours.

C'était agaçant. Mignon. Mais agaçant.

-

- On sait ce qu'on quitte, on ne sait pas ce qu'on trouve, Barton.

- C'est peut-être un risque à prendre…

-

D'habitude Quatre préférait rester fâché mais pour une fois…

Pour une fois il allait déstabiliser le Barton, le sortir du train-train.

Le surprendre.

Il lui lança un regard en coin, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-

- Pourquoi, tu te proposes ? T'es un type bien, tu sais ?

-

Et c'était vrai, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça, ils se respectaient.

Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses, Trowa Barton n'était pas le « sinistre hypocrite » que Quatre voulait bien croire.

Tout comme Quatre Winner n'était pas le « preneur de chou obsessionnel » qu'il voulait bien faire croire.

C'était beaucoup plus subtil que ça.

Trowa répondit à son regard par un sourire en coin.

-

- Pourquoi, t'as épluché mon casier ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-

Trowa répondit en voyant Quatre entrer.

-

- Ce serait un travail supplémentaire inutile : un sage m'a dit qu'un casier judiciaire n'apprenait rien.

-

Quatre éclata de rire, surpris malgré lui.

-

- Il est vraiment con ce sage. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu : tu te proposes ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis un type bien ? Alors que nous ne serons jamais amis ?

- Tout ce que tu ne dis pas. Tout ce que les yeux de Duo disent. Alors ?

- Ca collerait pas.

-

Trowa retint la porte. Quatre appuya sur le bouton et demanda.

-

- Pourquoi ?

-

Trowa lâcha la porte et alla jusqu'aux escaliers de service.

-

- Je préfère les blonds.

-

Quatre se retourna, les méninges s'activant à une vitesse folle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-

- Ben est blond comme la bière !

-

Trowa lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

-

- J'en connais d'autres qui le sont.

-

Et il prit les escaliers.

-

L'ascenseur se referma sur un Quatre perplexe.

* * *

**Chez Duo, même jour, 19h00**

-

Duo était passé chez lui se changer.

Après une bonne douche et un fond d'échantillon d'Eau Sauvage, il avait enfilé des Weston noires et un pantalon de toile blanc, avec la belle chemise rouge que Ben lui avait offerte, ouverte sur deux boutons.

Il avait discipliné sa longue touffe en queue de cheval, comme il aimait le voir.

Avant de partir il avait caressé du bout des doigts le cadre d'une photo d'eux deux, côte à côte, un sourire gourmand, des cheveux plus courts et un t-shirt blanc pour lui, un sourire crispé, des cheveux dans tous les sens et une chemise blanche pour l'autre.

Le cadre argenté avec pris la poussière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le nettoyer : il allait se mettre en retard.

* * *

**A A table, 19h45**

-

Duo avait pris beaucoup d'avance, mais tant pis. Pour rien au monde il ne louperait un rendez-vous avec son destin.

Il était attablé depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand une personne l'interpella.

-

- Bonjour.

-

Duo leva les yeux de la carte des menus et sourit poliment.

-

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

-

Le jeune homme en costume et chemise déboutonnée au col et mocassins noirs plissa ses yeux légèrement bridés au bleu pour le moins inattendu si ce n'étaient pas des lentilles, avant de répondre.

-

- Oui. J'ai rendez-vous. A cette table.

- Ah ? Moi aussi. A quelle heure ?

-

L'homme le regardait comme s'il avait fait une tentative de drague minable, à cause du « moi aussi ».

Sauf que Duo ne cherchait pas à le draguer : il avait rendez-vous, lui.

-

- Dans dix minutes.

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-

- Euh… vous devez faire erreur. J'attends moi-même quelqu'un ici qui devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.

-

Le nouvel arrivant avait l'air franchement sceptique.

Mais Duo n'avait pas l'air du tout de lui faire du gringue. Il avait plutôt l'air ennuyé par sa présence.

Encore un imbécile qui avait mal compris un lieu de rencontre.

-

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne table ?

- Oui. Notre table habituelle.

-

Duo avait l'air si sûr de lui.

-

- C'est peut-être pas le bon restaurant ?

-

Duo montra pour la première fois des signes d'exaspération. Une journée qui commençait mal et une soirée qui commençait bien.

-

- Vous avez loupé le mot « habituelle » ?

- On peut avoir plusieurs tables habituelles ; je sais que j'ai une table habituelle par restaurant. Ce n'est peut-être pas celui-ci ?

-

L'inconnu n'avait pas tort mais en l'occurrence là il n'avait pas raison.

-

- C'est bien ce restaurant, comme il m'a été précisé. C'est bien cette table, la deuxième en partant de l'entrée. Près de la vitre. Notre préférée. C'est peut-être vous qui faites erreur.

- C'est moi qui ai envoyé le sms. Je sais encore où je vais.

-

Si c'était lui qui avait envoyé le sms…

Duo aurait bien laissé sa place mais le restaurant était bondé, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ce pauvre bougre.

-

- Ecoutez… manifestement votre rendez-vous n'est pas là et…

- Le vôtre non plus, que je sache.

-

Il ne manquait pas d'aplomb et avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre du « vu qu'on sera deux d'ici peu et que tu es tout seul tu es bon pour aller manger ailleurs »

Que faisait Ben ?

Duo répondit.

-

- Il ne devrait plus tarder. D'ailleurs je vais l'appeler.

- Je vais l'appeler aussi.

-

A celui qui ferait venir son rendez-vous le premier.

Duo commençait à taper le numéro quand son téléphone se mit à sonner…

Il reconnut les quatre derniers chiffres et sourit, triomphant et en même temps désolé, ce n'était jamais drôle ce genre de situation, une table pour quatre.

Mais qui n'était que pour deux.

Bour Ben et lui.

-

- Ah, c'est lui.

-

Ben décrocha.

-

- Allo ? Je t'attends bébé, t'es où ?

-

Duo entendit d'abord un bruit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un restaurant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-

- Ben ? T'es où, bordel.

-

Duo sourit, soulagé, il reconnaissait les bruits du restaurant dans lequel il se trouvait.

-

- Ah, t'es arrivé ! Allo ?

- Non.

-

Duo se figea. Il avait entendu le « non » en double.

En live et en différé.

Dans le combiné et…

Tout droit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis qu'il regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis l'échange.

Il avait l'air interloqué et ne cessait à présent plus de regarder son portable, regarder Duo qui écarquillait les yeux.

-

- Quoi ? Mais ? Ben ?

- Heero.

- Hein ?

-

Le dit « Heero » raccrocha le téléphone, laissant Duo avec une sueur froide.

Et un bip bip bip.

Il secoua la tête.

-

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous avez volé le portable de Ben ? Ou sa carte sim ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Me prenez pas pour un con ! Vous justifiez ça comment, vous ?

- Vous avez volé le portable de mon amie.

-

Duo se leva en un raclement de siège violent, se trouvant presque nez à nez avec l'homme au costume, un peu plus grand que lui.

-

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même : c'est vous qui avez envoyé le message !

- Et vous m'avez répondu « à ce soir, bébé ». J'aurais dû voir qu'il y avait un problème. Elle m'aurait appelée « chéri »

- Il ne m'aurait pas appelé « Trésor »…

-

Duo aurait tellement voulu s'accrocher au vol de portable pour palier à sa déception, pour justifier que Ben ne soit pas là pour essayer de recoller les morceaux…

Mais il fallait admettre une chose : un voleur serait déjà parti.

La fatigue de Duo, momentanément oubliée, revint en force et il sentit ses yeux le picoter un peu. Il ferma les paupières et se massa la tempe gauche de la main qui ne tenait pas le portable.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa le numéro de téléphone qui s'affichait, au lieu du prénom.

Il se rappela de l'explication donnée par Quatre : le même numéro noté deux fois entré sous deux contacts différents. Ben 1, Ben 2. Le téléphone ne sachant pas à quel contact attribuer le numéro, il se contentera d'afficher le mobile à défaut du prénom.

Les chiffres se ressemblaient tellement qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à un faux numéro et c'était bien un faux numéro.

En même temps, il avait eu tellement envie que Ben…

Et il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le contacter pour le faire venir : Duo avait perdu l'envie. Il secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, regarda son vis-à-vis…

Avant de se laisser rattraper par l'absurdité de la situation et éclater de rire de concert.

-

- Oh putain. Y a qu'à moi que ce genre de conneries peut arriver !

-

-

**Tzusuku !**

* * *

Voilà la seconde partie

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Dernière partie : le diner de réconciliation et...

Je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster celui-là, je vais avoir un emploi du temps musclé (oui encore plus que d'hab :p)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ et hop ¤


	3. Laisser son numéro à un sacré numéro

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, One-shot posté en 3 parties, romance, humour et pourtant sérieux. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** C'est le kdo d'anniv de Luna que j'ai pu enfin finir (glory glory alléluia) !

**Résumé : **Votre copain est pénible mais vous restez avec. Il fait une connerie de plus et vous lui laissez une chance et ça saoule votre meilleur ami qui ne peut rien y faire.

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste vraiment bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

* * *

**Le numéro que vous avez demandé  
**

**-**

**3ème Partie : Laisser son numéro à un sacré numéro  
**

_**-**_

**Restaurant A table... à table ;p**

**-  
**

_Les chiffres se ressemblaient tellement qu'à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à un faux numéro et c'était bien un faux numéro._

_En même temps, il avait eu tellement envie que Ben…_

_Et il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le contacter pour le faire venir : Duo avait perdu l'envie. Il secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, regarda son vis-à-vis…_

_Avant de se laisser rattraper par l'absurdité de la situation et éclater de rire de concert._

_-_

_- Oh putain. Y a qu'à moi que ce genre de conneries peut arriver _!

-

- Apparemment à moi aussi vu que je suis là « trésor »…

- _Tu_ l'as dit « bébé »

-

C'était un tutoiement temporaire, évidemment.

Heero avait un très joli rire qui semblait rare, rauque. Il rangea son blackberry et tendit la main.

-

- Vu qu'on en est aux petits noms autant y aller complètement. Heero Yuy.

-

Duo secoua la tête avant de serrer la main tendue.

-

- Duong Maxwell.

- Duong ?

- Oui, c'est vietnamien.

- Vous êtes vietnamien ?

- Par mon arrière grand-père maternel. Vu que ça ne se voit pas vraiment – pour ne pas dire pas du tout -, on m'a donné un prénom pour me rattacher encore plus à mes origines. Et comme je suis un homme, on a décidé de m'appeler « Virilité »

-

Heero éclata de rire.

-

- Vous parlez vietnamien ?

- Très vite fait. En plus je baragouine un dialecte ou deux mais c'est plus pour pas me faire arnaquer quand j'y retourne. Je suis né là-bas mais j'ai plutôt vécu en Europe. Je parle surtout Français et Anglais.

- Cosmopolite comme moi.

- Ces beaux yeux bleus ne sont pas Japonais c'est sûr. Parce que Yuy c'est plutôt Japonais, hein ? Nos lointains ancêtres étaient des ennemis.

-

Duo avait essayé de rattraper une bourde qui n'en n'était pas une.

On pouvait bien dire d'un homme qu'il avait de très beaux yeux sans qu'il ne se croie dragué ? Non ?

Il ne fallait pas voir le mâle partout…

« Heero » ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la question.

-

- Mon père est Russe…

- Et merde…. Enfin c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire !

-

De maladresses en maladresses.

« Heero » sourit de plus belle.

-

- Né en Russie, devrais-je dire. Et d'origine japonaise.

- Ouf. Enfin non, pas ouf, mais bon quitte à faire dans le cliché, autant qu'il se vérifie un peu ! Yuy ça sonne Japonais.

-

Heero rit de nouveau et secoua la tête.

-

- Ma mère est Française. Les beaux yeux bleus viennent de son père. D'où viennent les vôtres ?

-

Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser quelques centièmes de secondes : « est-ce qu'il me demande d'où viennent mes yeux ou d'où viennent mes _beaux_ yeux ?»

Avant de se raviser immédiatement. A quoi jouait-t-il ?

Il avait son copain. Il voulait faire repartir son couple. Il était là pour un dîner en amoureux, pas pour sympathiser avec une erreur de casting.

Si… sympathique semblait-elle.

Et on pouvait dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait des beaux yeux sans le draguer, il fallait arrêter les conneries.

-

- Ma grand-mère paternelle. Il paraît… euh… oops.

-

Duo esquissa un sourire gêné en remarquant que sa main était toujours dans celle de Heero.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il la serrait encore, le dit Heero n'eut pas l'air dérangé.

Après tout, le plus humiliant était passé.

-

- Il paraît ?

-

Pas dérangé le moins du monde puisqu'il relançait la conversation.

-

- Il paraît que je tiens d'elle, de ma grand-mère. De la couleur de mes cheveux à son grain de beauté sur la hanche. En passant par son caractère de merde. Je ne l'ai pas connue mais tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup même si elle était chiante. Enfin…

-

De fil en aiguille on pouvait raconter beaucoup de choses mais Duo ne s'attendait pas à en dire autant, même s'il n'en disait pas trop.

C'était facile de dire des choses pour faire sourire, il le faisait tous les jours avec sincérité auprès de ses pensionnaires.

Il le faisait avec sincérité même en étant fatigué.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait autant envie de rire lui-même que de rire de lui, que de faire rire tout court.

Un rire qui venait de son cœur autant que de sa tête. Un rire qui n'était pas professionnel.

C'était terrible. Terrible d'avoir envie de s'évader de sa vie à ce point.

Terrible d'ouvrir son cœur à un étranger.

Il fallait rentrer, il était bien trop fatigué de toute façon. Il allait ranger ses affaires et partir, comme prévu. Enfin prévu _après_. Il pouffa encore. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi.

-

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir engueulé comme du poisson pourri pour des bêtises. Dans ma grande mansuétude je vais vous laisser la table et rentrer me coucher. Bichonnez votre amie.

- Vu qu'on est là tous les deux… on pourrait boire un verre ensemble ?

- Hein ? Et votre amie ?

- Il est trop tard pour qu'elle se déplace. Et comme vous avez l'intention d'aller vous coucher je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour que votre ami se déplace.

- Euh…

-

Duo était on ne peut plus interloqué.

Et Heero poursuivait.

-

- Honnêtement ça me ferait vraiment chier de m'être déplacé pour rien.

- Hé ! La faute à qui ?

- Justement. Je vous invite pour me faire pardonner.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, Heero, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Allez…

-

Duo allait prendre congé mais il dut s'interrompre.

Heero le regardait très fort. Avec un petit quelque chose d'espiègle dans les yeux. La situation le faisait beaucoup rire.

Ca faisait par contre moins rire une femme et son pauvre mari, habillés comme Camilla Parker-Bowles et le Prince Charles. Elle dans un tailleur écru rehaussé d'un foulard Hermès hideux. Lui en blaser bleu écussonné d'une grande école et pantalon sur-mesure.

Elle faisait crisser ses escarpins et touchait les bords de son chapeau extravaguant en signe d'exaspération.

Lui s'essuyait le front en essayant de ne pas décoller une postiche mal posée. Il savait que si elle restait en colère il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours manifestement comptés avec une telle harpie.

-

- C'est peut-être un signe ?

- Excusez-moi ?

-

Duo n'avait pas bien entendu, par contre elle, on l'entendait d'ici. Elle voulait s'installer à la place des « jeunes hommes qui manifestement discutaient et n'avaient aucune raison d'encombrer le passage »

Cette condescendance…

Heero répéta.

-

- C'est peut-être…

- Oh, ça sonne. Excusez-moi.

- Une goutte dans la mer…

-

Et la rombière de continuer à se plaindre. Ce ne devait pas être des habitués, contrairement à Duo, parce que sinon, le serveur serait déjà venu les voir, ne serait-ce que pour demander leurs intentions.

En prenant son téléphone, Duo s'aperçut que le numéro de Ben apparaissait, juste le numéro.

A moins que ce ne soit encore celui de quelqu'un qui s'était trompé.

Mais cette fois c'était les bons numéros partout.

Duo décrocha.

-

- Oui B…

- T'es où, putain.

-

Cette voix était censée lui donner quelques papillons dans le ventre, le téléphone rendait une voix beaucoup plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

Le téléphone déformait dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Amplifiait dans un sens. Ou dans l'autre.

Duo ne sut pas si c'était le ton ou la phrase en elle-même, qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude d'entendre.

Si c'était parce qu'il avait un auditoire et qu'il avait suffisamment hurlé pour être entendu.

Si c'était son état de fatigue.

Si c'était un ras le bol.

Mais la hargne de sa propre réponse l'étonna.

-

- Change de ton.

-

Ça eut le mérite de le stopper quelques secondes.

-

- Quoi ?

- Tu changes de ton. Je suis pas ton chien.

-

Ben souffla.

-

- Monsieur s'est levé du mauvais pied… monsieur n'est pas rentré et c'est monsieur qui gueule ?

-

Duo ne savait pas si c'était l'exaspération ou la déception qui le faisait parler.

-

- Tu es chez toi ?

- Ouais.

- Eh bien restes-y.

- Tant mieux, j'avais la flemme de bouger. Pendant que t'y es ramène de la bouffe, mon frigo est vide. T'es là dans combien de temps ?

-

Il avait mal compris. Et en plus il ne s'excusait même pas, ni à demi mot, ni au quart de mot.

Rien.

Il y avait des jours où ça ne faisait rien.

Et des jours où ça faisait quelque chose, quand même.

-

- Ca tombe bien que t'ai appelé, j'allais le faire. On se voit pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu fais encore la gueule ? T'es encore à ton boulot ? T'es payé au lance-pierre et tu fais des heures sup' pour ne pas changer ?

- Je mange avec un pote.

-

Duo n'aimait pas mentir et s'était jurer d'éviter.

Mais parfois le mensonge aidait.

C'était tellement facile de juger ses parents… par contre ça l'était un peu moins quand, à peu de choses près, on faisait exactement la même chose.

Heero n'était pas un pote. C'était un inconnu qui avait l'air sympa.

C'était une bouffée d'oxygène.

C'était presque sans arrière pensée.

Presque.

Mais il y avait eu les jolis yeux bleus.

Ben n'avait pensé à aucun moment que Duo pouvait l'avoir un peu sévère. Il avait pris l'habitude qu'il ne lui tienne pas rigueur de ses états d'âme.

-

- Un pote, hein ? C'est la blondasse qui peut pas me blairer et qui a qu'une envie, prendre ma place ? Et pourquoi on se verrait pas ce soir ? Tu comptes découcher ?

- Non.

- Alors passe après ?

-

Quelque chose dans le ton de Duo avait du faire un drôle d'effet à Ben parce qu'il lui parlait d'un seul coup différemment.

Ce n'était pas parce que Ben n'était pas foncièrement bon qu'il n'était pas foncièrement amoureux, il fallait lui accorder ça.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux qu'il fallait laisser faire.

L'amour ne justifiait ni faisait tout, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à appliquer.

-

- On verra.

-

« On verra » ce n'était pas « non »

Cette manie d'être tout doux quand l'autre vous poussait dans vos retranchements…

Ça pouvait être très mignon.

Et ça pouvait être exaspérant. Exaspérant que ce soit au bord du précipice qu'on se rende compte que l'on pouvait tomber et tout perdre.

Exaspérant.

-

- Passe… s'il te plaît…

- On verra, je suis fatigué.

- Et tu es deh…

-

Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

-

- Tu me fatigues, Benjamin.

-

Les nouvelles habitudes pouvaient faire peur.

Duo, là, ne se comportait pas avec lui comme il se comportait avec son copain.

Il était lui-même. Comme il était avec ses amis.

Il découvrait, subtilement mais avec une horreur manifeste qu'il avait un dédoublement de personnalité.

Bien sûr qu'on ne se comportait pas de la même manière avec un ami qu'avec un petit ami, sinon il n'y aurait aucune différence entre les deux.

Mais à ce point ?

Ben avait un dédoublement de personnalité aussi.

Ben se comportait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais comme s'il allait le perdre.

Ben apparemment n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

C'était rassurant, quand même.

-

- Tu m'appelles quand t'arrives ?

-

C'était à vomir.

-

- … Je suis pas ton gosse, Ben. Si je passe pas, je t'envoie un sms. A plus.

-

On pouvait être incorrigible quand on avait de l'espoir.

Mais au bout de trois ans l'espoir pouvait s'accompagner d'une forme de résignation.

Et le sourire heureux mais basé sur du vide se changea en sourire vide.

« Je suis pas ton gosse » il n'était pas obligé de dire ça.

Ce n'était pas anormal de vouloir entendre une voix…

C'était peut-être la sensation d'être fliqué.

-

- Du…

-

Duo raccrocha. La conversation avait à peine duré une minute et pourtant Duo avait eu l'impression de la vivre au ralenti.

Comme on ralentissait avant de prendre un tournant.

Heero le regardait fixement.

Et la rombière continuait à trépigner.

Duo leva la main.

-

- Ne posez pas de questions. Si vous voulez toujours diner j'accepte. Si vous avez changé d'avis, je vous laisse la table et je vais diner avec un ami.

- Vous croyez aux signes ?

-

Duo haussa un sourcil. Un signe, tu parles.

-

- Je suis du genre à penser que 100% des gagnants ont tenté leur chance. Pas qu'une force mystique les a poussés à la tenter. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est énorme ce qui nous arrive.

- Oui. Tout se ligue pour que l'on dîne ensemble.

- Hm ?

-

Duo rangea son téléphone.

-

- D'abord nos portables.

- Ah ouais, nos portables sont potes.

- Mais surtout parce que la chose à chapeau là-bas me donne envie de m'asseoir et de chauffer le siège pendant des heures… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oh… je vois…

-

Duo voyait très bien. Elle était insupportable. Et elle ne mangerait définitivement pas à leur place.

Heero haussa légèrement le ton, que le serveur – entre autres – puisse entendre.

-

- Apéro. Hors-d'œuvre. Entrée. Plat. Dessert-

- Et digestif.

-

Heero lui décocha un sourire-frissons.

-

- Je vois qu'on s'est compris.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner qui travaillait tard, 21h05**

-

- Allo ?

- Passe-le moi !

-

Quatre étouffa un bâillement.

-

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Ben, connard. Passe-le moi, je sais qu'il est avec toi.

-

Quatre se redressa sur sa chaise et dit calmement.

-

- Il t'a dit qu'il était avec moi ?

- Non. Mais il ni…

- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-

Il fallait être très bref avec les personnes agressives. Ca les déstabilisait. Si bien qu'elles en étaient franches avant d'être vipérines.

-

- Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure mais j'arrive plus à le joindre.

-

Ah, ce n'était que ça.

-

- Laisse-lui un message. Et Ben ?

- Quoi ?

- Va te faire foutre.

-

Quatre raccrocha et rappela directement Duo, un peu inquiet.

N'étaient-ils pas censés être ensemble ?

Il l'avait insulté. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire quand on avait affaire à quelqu'un que l'on jugeait violent. Mais c'était sorti tout seul. Comme le _connard_.

Paas bien.

La première fois il tomba sur la messagerie. La seconde fois il tomba sur la messagerie.

La troisième fois le téléphone sonna 4 fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

-

- Ah, téléphone de merde ! Je capte au lance-pierre, faut que j'en change.

- Duo ?

- Ah, salut, Quat'. Tu ne devineras…

- Ben croit que tu es avec moi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Si je dois te couvrir, tiens-moi au courant au moins.

-

Oui quand même.

Il y avait un barouf du diable du côté de chez Duo.

-

- Non c'est pas ça…

- Alors c'est quoi ? D'ailleurs t'es pas censé être avec lui, là ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je m'en fous, explique.

- En fait je croyais que c'était Ben qui m'avait envoyé le sms. Et c'était un faux numéro.

-

Quatre faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

- Ah merde. Mais ça me dit pas où t'es.

- Tu me dis pas que t'es désolé ?

-

Quatre soupira.

-

- Tu sais très bien que moins tu vois ton mec, mieux je me porte. Mais t'es où ? Il te cherche.

- Ben je suis au resto et je mange avec quiproquo man.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Heero a cru envoyer un sms à une de ses amies. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux comme des ronds de flanc. On en a rit et on a décidé de faire connaissance.

-

Quatre resta silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de digérer les informations.

-

- … Tu es resté bouffer avec un inconnu au lieu d'aller voir ton mec ? J'aime déjà ce type. Enfin non, je l'aime pas, je l'ai pas encore vu. Il te plaît, hein ?

- Quat' ! Tu ne crois pas aux actes gratuits ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais il te plait quand même, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-

Quatre éclata de rire.

-

- Oui je sais, tu es fidèle. Blablabla Que ça ne t'empêches pas d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Rassure-moi il est beau ? Gentil ? Classe ? Drôle ?

- Oui. Mais…

- Il est en face de toi ?

- Hm.

- Ok. Donc tu vas la jouer langue de bois.

- Quatre…

- Je sais que c'est pas un diner avec un mec canon qui va te faire quitter Ben.

- Merci.

-

Au ton de Duo, il était sincère.

-

- Mais plusieurs diners avec le même mec canon…

- Oh, la ferme. Je raccroche.

-

Duo avait éclaté de rire avec Quatre, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Un vrai éclat de rire.

Quatre aimait déjà cette échappatoire, si éphémère soit-elle.

Mais lui voulait du réel. On n'allait pas le changer.

Il eut le temps d'entendre une conversation rapide avant qu'ils ne raccrochent.

-

_- Quiproquo Man ?_

_- Tu voulais que je t'appelle comment, Heero ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Superman ? Batman ? Spiderman ? Mais Quiproquo Man ? Qui voudrait d'un mec prise de tête ?_

* * *

**Restaurant « à table », 22h00**

-

Lillet blanc et pounti en apéritif,

Crottin de chavignol pour l'un et salade de la mer pour l'autre…

Pavé de veau aux morilles et purée ménagère ou pavé de lotte sauce vierge avec son riz sauvage

Le tout arrosé d'une bouteille de côte du ventoux

Ils avaient choisi un verre de chardonnay en digestif et s'apprêtait à dévorer un tourment d'amour à la noix de coco pour l'un et un crumble aux pommes pour l'autre.

Evidemment ça s'était merveilleusement bien passé. D'habitude l'herbe n'était jamais plus verte ailleurs… mais elle devenait limite fluorescente quand on était dans le rouge dans son couple.

Daltonien des sentiments, on devenait.

Les pensées de Duo, pêle-mêle ?

Heero avait un rire merveilleux.

-

- …

- Non mais Heero ça va, quoi. Au lieu de tirer un ballon j'ai éjecté ma basket. Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'aie pas accordé le but !

-

Heero était une sauce aigre-douce.

-

- Tu es un cas, Duo.

- Oui eh ben je m'en fous.

-

Heero était délicieux.

Heero était fils de diplomate et travaillait dans une agence de publicité.

-

- Ah, j'aurais jamais cru ?

- Si tu me dis que tu me voyais mannequin ou yakuza, je te frappe.

-

Il était dans tout ce que Duo abhorrait, dans le superficiel, dans l'arnaque, dans ce qui rendait les filles anorexiques et les hommes metrosexuel au lieu d'être sexuels. Non, rendre tous les mecs aussi lisses qu'un poster n'était pas une bonne chose et rien que pour ça il le haïssait.

-

- Tu as un métier de merde.

- Ca paye les factures.

-

Heero dans la vie personnelle était bénévole chez les Restos du Cœur.

-

- Ah bon ? Depuis longtemps ?

- Bien dix ans malheureusement. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à le faire.

- On nous avait dit c'est pour un soir…

- Tu chantes faux.

- Je t'emmerde.

-

Heero ne considérait pas que ce que faisait Duo était inutile même si à côté il avait un métier qui rapportait.

-

- Ce n'est pas évident de joindre les deux bouts mais bon.

- L'argent ne fait pas tout. Tu as un toit au-dessus de ta tête et ce que tu fais te plais ? C'est déjà ça.

- J'aimerais bien gagner un peu plus de sous quand même. Et qu'on ait des subventions.

- Il existe des solutions…

-

Heero n'était pas encore saoulé par ses anecdotes professionnelles, normal, il ne sortait pas avec lui.

-

- Et puis tu sais… oh merde. Je parle, je parle…

- Continue tu m'intéresse.

-

Heero était sexy la bouche pleine.

-

- T'as de la crème de coco sur la bouche.

- Où ça ?

- Juste… là.

- Où ?

- Là.

- Là ?

- Attends je vais te la retirer.

-

Et Duo avait failli le faire de l'index.

Il ne s'était rappelé qu'à la dernière minute qu'il fallait une serviette quand même

* * *

**Une heure plus tard après une addition partagée au nez et à la barbe de Heero qui voulait inviter.**

-

Duo s'était retenu de justesse de dire « ce sera pour la prochaine fois »

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir du restaurant.

-

- Bon ben j'ai été content de te connaître, Heero.

- Moi aussi mais on va se revoir non ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas nos coordonnées respectives.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas !

-

Duo secoua la tête et rit un peu, gêné. Ils avaient leurs coordonnées respectives, hein ?

Duo était lucide. Il savait que c'était dangereux de revoir Heero.

Dangereux pour son couple.

Même si Duo n'avait aucune intention à l'heure actuelle… il ne pouvait pas empêcher les fantasmes.

Il était humain.

Il valait mieux couper les ponts, c'est sûr.

Il fallait surtout arrêter de se mentir.

Duo n'osait pas dire « en tout bien tout honneur » parce que d'une, même s'il ne se passait rien physiquement, il se passait quelque chose quand même.

Et de deux, ce serait raconter n'importe quoi.

Bon, fallait pas abuser non plus, ce n'était qu'un dîner !

-

- Pourquoi pas… tu as l'air motivé ça fait plaisir.

-

Duo rougit et rit doucement.

-

- C'est pas ça mais… mon copain va avoir du mal avec un petit nouveau, plutôt beau gosse et sympa.

-

Mon copain. Celui qui avait appelé. Celui dont on ne parlait jamais la première fois.

Jamais quand on voulait qu'il y ait une deuxième. Heero n'avait pas parlé de son amie non plus, ni dit si c'était une amie ou... une _amie_.

Duo aurait du remettre Ben sur le tapis… et il avait lui-même coupé court sur fond de colère.

Mais la colère était partie à l'apéritif.

Et Heero répondait.

-

- Tu es obligé de lui dire ? Tes amis sont les amis de ton ami ?

-

Duo éclata de rire. Le « t'es obligé de lui dire » était le piment, le piquant, le petit interdit et « les amis de tes amis » la pointe de miel, rassurante, amicale.

Leur amitié menaçait d'être aussi forte et entraînante que de la vodka.

Et la vodka miel-piment était délicieuse.

-

- Non.

- Non tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire ?

-

Heero jouait, marchait, tel un funambule, sur le fil de leur amitié naissante.

Toujours à la lisière.

Duo répondit, sincère.

-

- Non les amis de mes amis ne sont pas ses amis. Mais au moins il les connaît.

- Honnête, c'est bien.

- Oui quand même. Et puis, si je te gardais pour moi tout seul il se poserait des questions.

- Je me poserais pas de question, moi.

-

Et ce regard bleu, bleu. Bleu vortex.

-

- Le bon dieu sans confession.

- Juste « Heero » à la place d'un numéro.

- Un sacré numéro. Mais t'as raison. Si je le fais pas maintenant je vais vous confondre.

-

Duo renomma le téléphone de Heero en « sacré numéro »

Heero renomma le téléphone de Duo en « bidanshi »

-

Duo le vit.

Bide en chie ? Il éclata de rire.

-

- Ca veut dire quoi, ce truc ? Que t'en as chié avec moi ?

-

Ils partiraient sur une amitié au début ambiguë vue qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

En se connaissant mieux ils resteraient amis. Comme quand il avait connu Quatre et qu'il avait voulu plus que de l'amitié.

Au bout du compte ça s'était transformé, même s'il le trouvait toujours méchamment hot.

Oui, ce n'était pas impossible une amitié qui partait d'une attirance. Et oui faire entrer Heero dans sa vie se révèlerait dangereux.

Reste à savoir si son couple en valait la chandelle.

-

- Ca veut dire « sacré numéro »

-

Et ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté sur un sourire et un merveilleux dîner.

-

Duo avait essayé de se comporter comme un ami.

De se montrer tel qu'il était et surtout, tel que Ben l'avait connu puisqu'ils avaient été amis.

En vain. On pouvait se laisser des chances, beaucoup. Mais quand on y croyait plus soi-même, ça ne servait à rien.

Ben avait essayé un temps d'être le mec super qu'il avait connu.

Ça avait duré quoi, un mois ou deux ?

Le problème était que, si quand un os se cassait, une fois reconsolidé il était deux fois plus solide, il restait encore la trace.

Et si l'os était mal consolidé, il fallait le casser de nouveau pour le remettre en place.

Ca aurait du faire mal à Duo de rompre. Vraiment très très mal. Enfin, plus mal que ça lui en a fait vraiment.

On pouvait s'habituer à la douleur apparemment. Parce qu'en rompant il s'était aperçu que la rupture avait déjà longtemps été consommée.

Ils avaient tenu cinq mois. Leur rupture s'était faite en cinq minutes. La seule chose qui avait été cassée ce jour-là, c'était la voix.

Après la rupture il n'y avait pas d'amitié possible entre eux.

* * *

**Un an plus tard, bureau de Duo Maxwell**

-

Puisque Duo passait plus de temps dans le centre que chez lui, et qu'il était doué, on lui avait alloué un bureau.

Il était à présent conseiller, pas riche pour un sou mais heureux comme un pape.

Ce soir Heero était passé les chercher Trowa, Quatre et lui, pour les inviter à une soirée de lancement d'un nouveau portable. Soirée Partenaires.

Ça avait beaucoup fait rire Duo mais surtout, ils avaient l'occasion d'être tous ensemble et de bien manger à l'œil.

Duo avait son sempiternel jeans-baskets noires et une petite barbe d'une journée.

Il avait des tous petits yeux fatigués et un sourire gourmand.

Et Heero était en costard évidemment.

-

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

-

Duo releva la tête de ses papiers.

-

- Tu me plais, tu sais.

- Merci.

-

Duo avait mis son plus beau jean.

Et oui, se ramener habillé casual à une fête plutôt chic. Casual sans être à la rue.

Lui-même, quoi.

-

- Est-ce que je te plais aussi ?

- T'as trop la classe.

- Je ne te demande pas si j'ai la classe. Je te demande si je te plais.

-

Ah, c'était nouveau. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du petit plus entre eux, jamais.

Accord tacite peut-être.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait tous ensemble, Heero n'était pas le plus sociable de la Terre mais il s'entendait très bien avec Quatre et Trowa et même Wu Fei à l'occasion, quand il venait.

-

- Euh pourquoi tu me sors ça maintenant ?

-

Heero ferma la porte sans la verrouiller.

Elle se rouvrit immédiatement, mais sur une petite surface.

-

- Tu as quitté ton mec depuis un an. J'ai passé le test Trowa. J'ai passé le test Quatre « tu es bisexuel ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne ».

-

Duo secoua la tête.

-

- Il faut être un surhomme pour passer le test Quatre. Pour lui, personne n'est assez bon pour moi. Ou pour lui.

- Il t'aime beaucoup. Bref tu avais besoin de te changer les idées, d'une nouvelle tête ou d'un coup de pouce pour laisser ton ex.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Arrêtez de penser à ma place, tous, c'est chiant. J'avais surtout besoin d'avoir _envie_ de le lâcher. _Envie_, au point que ça devienne un vrai _besoin_.

- …

- J'avais besoin de me réveiller et personne ne pouvait le faire à ma place. Personne ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis. Y en a qui écoutent leurs potes et y en a qui s'écoutent. Mes choix m'ont donné tort mais ce sont les miens.

-

Heero fit quelques pas.

-

- C'est vrai. Par contre ce doit être difficile de voir sans rien pouvoir faire.

- Ce n'est évident pour personne. Mais aucun de nous n'a jamais cessé d'essayer.

- Essayer quoi ?

- J'ai essayé que ça marche. Tro a essayé de respecter mes choix. Quatre a essayé de me faire réfléchir. Et quand il panique, il tacle. Mais c'était à moi qu'il mangeait le cerveau. Pas à Ben, même s'il sentait que le courant ne passait pas entre eux.

-

Heero lui fit un sourire canaille.

-

- On ne peut reprocher à personne de tenter sa chance.

- C'est vrai. Par contre on peut regretter les conséquences. Au moins on a été honnêtes jusqu'au bout, sans faux-semblant.

-

Le métis atteignit le bureau.

-

- Aujourd'hui tu la vois la violence de Ben ?

-

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit.

-

- Aujourd'hui je vois qu'il n'est pas pour moi.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-

Duo soupira.

-

- Je n'ai pas connu – ou pas eu le temps de connaître – l'escalade. J'espère ne jamais avoir la confirmation que Quatre avait raison de bout en bout. Ni Quatre ni moi n'avons été vraiment objectifs.

- Et pour avoir rencontré Ben, je ne le sens pas non plus. Mais je ne suis clairement pas objectif.

-

Duo ne put que sourire à ça.

-

- C'est vrai.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'essayer aussi. Tout le monde essaie alors pourquoi pas moi ?

- Essayer quoi ?

- De tenter ma chance.

-

Le regard signifiait que le « non avec quii » avait des chances d'être éjecté comme la mouche d'Obama.

-

- Oh. Intéressé ?

- Je veux ouais. C'est quelqu'un qui fait que ceux qui le connaissent veulent tous tenter quelque chose.

- …

- Quelqu'un qui tente la chance des autres aussi mais fait comme si de rien n'était.

-

Duo fit un chut de son index.

Il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite.

-

- Je ne peux pas être un énième ami sans être hypocrite. Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance ?

-

Duo pencha la tête de côté.

-

- Si je te réponds non ? Que j'avais besoin de temps pour moi ?

-

Heero posa les mains à plat sur le bureau.

-

- Je réessaierais par intermittence. Et vu que je ne suis pas le centre de ton univers et que tu n'es pas le mien, il est normal de se ménager du temps pour soi.

-

Duo eut une remarque cynique.

-

- C'est idyllique ton truc. Complètement utopique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-

Heero avait réponse à tout, il le savait depuis le temps.

Duo ne put que sourire doucement.

-

- Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien.

- Alors ?

-

Alors ?

Quand Heero le regardait comme ça…

-

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai. Mais.

- Mais ?

-

Mais ?

Heero le bouffait ouvertement des yeux. Sans retenue. Sans j'attends que tu sois prêt.

Sans amitié ou plutôt avec de l'amitié. Et plus, ce petit plus qui lui donnait envie…

-

- Mais j'ai envie de découvrir…

- …

- Pas à pas.

-

Pas à pas ça voulait dire lent.

Patience.

Ca n'allait pas se faire en dix minutes.

-

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de découvrir.

-

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Duo éclata de rire.

-

- Ouais, t'as envie de m'embrasser. Et plus si affinités.

- Cache ta joie.

-

Passer un an et demi aux côtés d'une personne comme ça… la voir sourire, la voir rire, la voir péter les plombs, la voir hurler.

La voir aimer et ne plus aimer.

La voir tomber en amour. Avec soi. C'était parfait quand on était prêt.

Parfait.

-

- Non... je peux pas. Je me sens con.

-

Duo souriait trop pour être honnête. Et en même temps il ne l'avait jamais été.

Heero attrapa Duo par la nuque et murmura.

-

- Qu'on le soit à deux alors.

-

Et Heero s'octroya une bouchée d'exotisme. Et Duo faillit oublier pourquoi ils devaient bouger

Et au premier mouvement de langue… non. Au premier suçotement de lèvres…

Non. Au premier couinement ridicule bloqué à même la bouche, Duo oublia tout.

Même qu'il avait cherché sur Google la signification de bidanshi.

Si le dieu matos le lui permettait, il ne changerait jamais de portable. Et éventuellement, de mec.

-

Quatre allait frapper à la porte de Duo, pour vérifier, entre autres, l'heure à laquelle Heero devait arriver.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

-

- Oh bordel.

-

Il alla, guilleret, s'installer à son bureau quand Trowa débarqua.

-

- Si tu veux du budget, tu vas te faire foutre.

- Je suis là pour le fun.

- Dans ce cas tu peux t'asseoir.

- Trop aimable.

-

Trowa lui fit un doigt d'honneur, devançant celui de Quatre.

-

- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Heero ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas son père.

-

Quatre lui sourit. Depuis leur conversation étrange, leurs rapports étaient moins tendus.

C'était plus facile d'être détendu avec Heero aussi.

-

- En gros je n'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer chier ?

- Non.

- De toute façon je suis d'une super humeur.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Heero et Duo sortent ensemble.

-

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

-

- Ca c'est ce que tu veux.

- Non.

-

Il sourit.

-

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Je les ai vus s'embrasser dans le bureau de Duo

- C'est une blague ?

- Non !

- J'y crois pas.

- Ben crois-y. C'est pas comme si Duo n'avait pas eu de flirts.

- Ce n'est pas pareil quand tu décides de sortir avec un mec que tu connais.

- Hmm.

-

Quatre était aux anges. Trowa avait un air sardonique. Il était en smoking. Il portait ses petites lunettes, celles-là même qui ne ternissaient pas l'éclat de son regard vert.

-

- Bon, tu peux l'avouer maintenant. Heero et toi vous vous connaissiez d'avant.

-

Quatre regarda Trowa comme s'il avait vu la vierge faire du hullahoop.

-

- Non, je le connaissais pas. Je l'ai connu en même temps que toi.

- J'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- Hein ?

- Et puis ça colle trop entre vous, c'est louche.

-

Quatre éclata de rire.

-

- Il est juste génial, ce mec ! ça arrive !

- Non, pas avec toi, tu es bien trop intransigeant. Après plus d'un an tu peux le dire, il y a prescription. Duo ne t'en voudra pas.

-

Il rit plus fort.

-

- Dire quoi ?

- Tu as inventé de toute pièce cette théorie du double numéro : tu connaissais forcément l'expéditeur.

- Mais bien sûr. Et sous prétexte que mon nom veut dire « Lune » en arabe et que c'est un prénom de fille, j'ai des pouvoirs cosmiques et j'ai demandé à Sailor Allah de me faire voir la lumière ?

- …

-

Trowa avait trop eu le nez dans ses chiffres.

-

- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était ce crétin qui essayait de faire amende honorable. Ca m'a fait chier que Duo ait cherché à recoller les morceaux avec un con je ne perdais pas patience et pensais sincèrement qu'un jour il le larguerait.

- Tu as vraiment cru que c'était Ben ? Tu veux me faire croire ça ?

-

Quatre inspira un grand coup.

-

- Oui. Ben avait un numéro professionnel et un numéro personnel. Il suffisait que Duo se fut trompé une fois pour que tout puisse tenir.

- …

- Ca m'est déjà arrivé, Trowa. La théorie du double numéro n'en est pas une, théorie. Elle se vérifie.

-

Ben voyons.

-

- Je demande à voir.

- Sans problème, Barton.

-

Un défi ?

-

- T'as qu'à essayer avec mon numéro de portable.

- Ah. Mais je le connais pas ?

- Je te le donne.

-

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ils ne s'étaient jamais échangé les numéros.

Aucune raison pour le faire.

Trowa lui donna le téléphone.

Quatre le prit et répondit.

-

- Donc j'enregistre ton numéro de téléphone sous Trowa 1. J'enregistre le même numéro sous Trowa 2

- Ok. Comment on vérifie que ça marche ?

- Ben faut m'appeler, crétin.

- Oui mais avec quel numéro ? Je ne l'ai pas, moi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis con. C'est le…

-

Trowa enregistra le numéro sous un nom rapide.

Quatre enchaîna, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-

- Maintenant appelle-moi.

-

Quatre posa le portable sur la table, entre Trowa et lui.

Trowa composa son numéro.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-

- Je tombe sur ta messagerie qui me dit que tu ne prends pas de messages.

- Ah merde, je dois être en renvoi d'appel sur répondeur simple. Attends deux secondes.

-

Quatre fit une petite manipulation avant de donner le feu vert à son vis-à-vis.

-

- Vas-y.

-

Trowa composa une nouvelle fois le téléphone.

Cette fois c'était la bonne. Le portable vibra et laissa apparaître un numéro de téléphone au lieu du nom du contact.

-

- Ah, tu vois que j'avais raison ! J'avais beau détester l'ex de Duo, je l'aurais pas envoyé voir un inconnu sous prétexte que…

-

Mais Trowa n'écoutait pas, se contentant de laisser sonner le téléphone.

Le temps que Quatre finisse sa phrase, il tombait sur la messagerie en mode répondeur-enregistreur cette fois.

-

- Hmm… ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir un numéro de téléphone…

- Hein ?

- 2.

-

_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Quatre/Qamar. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelle si vous en valez la peine. Si vous êtes con j'aurais votre peau. Merci._

-

Quatre resta bouche-bée.

-

_Ecouter votre message, taper 1. L'effacer, taper 2. Enregistrer un nouveau message, taper dièse. Revenir au menu, taper étoile._

-

- Je ne veux ni taper 1 ni 2, ni dièse. L'étoile je m'en fous même si tu t'appelles « Lune ». Sailor Moon.

- Oh, la ferme…

-

Trowa lui décocha son sourire le plus sensuel.

-

- Je veux sortir avec toi.

- Sortir n'est pas une touche disponible sur mon téléphone.

-

Quatre avait essayé de répondre sérieusement.

Trowa s'était levé de sa chaise pour se poster juste derrière celle de Quatre.

-

_Je n'ai pas compris. Ecouter votre message, taper 1. L'effacer, taper 2. Enregistrer un nouveau message, taper dièse. Revenir au menu, taper étoile._

-

Il approcha le coin de ses lèvres contre son oreille et positionna le téléphone devant sa bouche afin de répondre en même temps à Quatre et à son répondeur.

La voix de Trowa si près donna la chair de poule au blond.

-

- Je veux que tu supprimes l'un des deux numéros. Je veux mon prénom sur ton portable chaque fois que j'appelle, je ne suis pas un numéro.

- Ce n'est pas une touche disponible…

- Si je dois te toucher… pour avoir une touche, je le ferais, Qamar.

-

La voix, les lèvres caressaient l'oreille de Quatre qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, bougeant lentement la tête pour positionner le lobe de son oreille entre les lèvres de Trowa.

Un chat qui cherche des caresses.

-

- On se tolérait à peine… il nous a fallu des années pour être corrects l'un envers l'autre ça n'a aucun.

- Merci de parler au passé. Pourquoi crois-tu que Duo nous mettait souvent en présence ?

-

Ah oui pourquoi autant insister ? Quand ça ne collait pas ça ne collait pas…

On harcelait tous plus ou moins à notre manière.

C'était bien de repérer le potentiel. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un d'intéressé au départ.

Il était vraiment, vraiment blond.

-

- Parce que j'ai une grande gueule.

- Oui. Et parce que je suis le seul à te la faire fermer.

- Pas tort.

- Et parce que je t'attire aussi.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- Et je t'attire. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te toucher. Il y a un peu plus d'un an tu m'aurais arraché le bras. Et on se connaît depuis cinq ans. Alors…

- Hmm ?

-

Trowa poursuivit alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone pour que le message reste.

Et sur le répondeur. Et dans la tête de Quatre. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas laisser aller.

-

- Je veux mon prénom sur tes lèvres chaque fois que tu as… faim. Chaque fois que tu as… chaud.

-

Quatre essayait de garder la tête froide.

-

- Je ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir.

- Tu aimes ton travail ? Si oui, change.

- C'est petit.

- Petit, moi ? Non…

-

Le rire de Quatre se fit sensuel, alangui.

-

- J'aime le célibat. Pas prise de tête.

- C'est pas ta tête que je vais prendre…

-

Quatre aimait infiniment se tromper sur les gens qu'il prenait pour des innocents, des tout timides, tout agneaux quand ils étaient de doux tigres. Insignifiants.

Le trésorier, Trowa

-

- Oh… comme tu y vas…

- Et encore. Tu ne m'as pas encore vu y aller.

-

Trowa renversa les dossiers de Quatre par terre et l'allongea sur le bureau.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster celui-là, je vais avoir un emploi du temps musclé (oui encore plus que d'hab :p)

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ et hop ¤


End file.
